The inventions described and claimed herein relate generally to cooking utensils that are used over a heat source for cooking food. Specifically, the preferred embodiment of the inventions described herein is a griddle which is intended for use on an outdoor grill. The griddle of the present invention is used in conjunction with two removable handles having downwardly extending legs for elevating and supporting the griddle after the griddle is removed from the grill and set on a table or other flat surface.
It is well known in the art to use a griddle on an outdoor grill. Preferably, the griddle only covers a portion of the grill cooking surface to allow for simultaneous charbroiling and frying of food. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,491 (“the '491 patent”) discloses a portable combination cooking grill which is laid directly on top of the grill cooking surface and has both a griddle section and a charbroil section. The '491 patent discloses detachable handle means for removing the cooking grill from the surface of the grill and moving it to a remote location so that the cooking grill can be used as a food server.
It is also known in the art to use legs on a griddle for elevating the griddle above a heat source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,021 (the '021 patent”) discloses a frying attachment which resembles a griddle. The frying attachment of the '021 patent is comprised of a rectangular flat tray with four integral legs at each corner for elevating the tray above burners on a stove deck. The legs in the '021 patent are fixed to the griddle and cannot be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,531 (“the '531 patent”) discloses a griddle attachment which can be used on a grill or above an open fire. When the griddle from the '531 patent is used over an open fire, U-shaped legs are secured to lips on opposite sides of the grill to elevate the griddle above the fire. However, the legs in the '531 patent are secured via studs which makes it difficult to install and remove the legs.
It is well known in the art to use removable handles in conjunction with utensils, such as pots and pans. Removable handles, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,393,973, 4,345,516, 3,347,404, 2,073,475, and 1,716,780, are useful when cooking in or on a cook top burner, a campfire, or an oven. During the period of time that the utensil is located on the heat source, the handle can be removed. Because the handles remain cool, it is not necessary to use oven mitts to remove the utensil from the heat source; instead the handles can simple be re-engaged with the utensil. Another recognized benefit of using removable handles is that the pot or pan will take up less space in a dishwasher. When using a removable handle of the prior art to remove a pot or pan from a heat source, one cannot simply set the pot or pan on a table or other surface. Instead, one must use a trivet in order to prevent heat damage to the surface.
Thus, there is a need for removable handles which incorporate support members or legs for elevating the cooking utensil after it is removed from the cooking surface. By integrating support members with removable handles, the support members will also remain cool during the cooking process. There is also a need for removable legs or support members for use with a griddle that can be easily engaged. It is therefore a primary object of the present inventions to provide removable handles that have downwardly extending supports or legs for handling and elevating a cooking utensil.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a griddle that is intended to be used on an outdoor grill. The griddle is sized to cover only a portion of the grill surface so that the user can both charbroil and fry foods at the same time. The griddle is also intended to be used as a serving platter after the foods are cooked, and thus has two projecting rims on opposite sides which are configured to accept two removable handles. Instead of removing the food when cooked, a user simply engages the two removable handles with the griddle, which does not require the use of tools. To enable the griddle to be used as a serving platter, the two removable handles both have downwardly extending legs which serve to elevate the griddle when placed on a table or other flat surface to prevent heat damage to the surface. Thus, it is not necessary to use a trivet with a griddle of the present invention. It may be advantageous to use the griddle as a serving platter because the food will stay warm for a longer period of time.
It is important to note that the removable handles of the present invention are not limited to use with a griddle. Any number of utensils, such as pots, pans, and trays, could be adapted for use with the removable handles of the present invention. The term utensil or cooking utensil as used in this document means any instrument, implement, or container that is used in a cooking application (which includes outdoor grilling), and is not limited to items that are used in proximity of a heat source.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale and that the embodiments are sometimes illustrated by graphic symbols, phantom lines, diagrammatic representations and fragmentary views. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the inventions described and claimed herein or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that the inventions described herein are not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.
Like reference numerals will be used to refer to like or similar parts from Figure to Figure in the following description of the drawings.